En Común
by SENAEE
Summary: celebrando en una fiesta, su próxima independencia, no sabrían que ese efímero encuentro resultaría en algo explosivo SLASH
1. Efímero

Efímero

Todo daba vueltas, sus sensaciones se habían agudizado al igual de sus sentidos, al diablo la moralidad y principios, se sentía estupendo, quien diría que unas horas antes estaba sufriendo el rompimiento de su novia, y su amigo para reconfortarlo y animarlo a su nueva vida en la universidad lo invito a pasar una fiesta, muy lejos de casa. No era que no saliera, de hecho siempre estaba fuera de ella pero no pensó que terminarían las cosas así, su prima se había opuesto pero sucumbió al ver en el estado tan deplorable en que estaba, así que apoyando a su novio el cual era su mejor amigo arribaron ahí, y a pesar de que contaba con innumerables amistades, todas estaban lejos, demasiado lejos, pero no era que le resultara difícil, de hecho, entablo varias platicas y entre risas, bebidas y bromas termino ahí, una situación completamente fuera de sí, pero que se sentía muy bien. Tal vez el rompimiento si le había afectado mucho, o tal vez el alcohol destruyo sus inhibiciones, mando al diablo nuevamente todo, lo estaba disfrutando. Mucho más de lo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Parecía no querer ceder, mucho había conquistado ya como para renunciar por la falta de aire, no él jamás renunciaba, enredo sus pies con la de la otra persona y cayeron en una superficie blanda y confortable, ¿en que momento habían llegado a una habitación? el gemido salió de la garganta de su acompañante, acaso era pesado, claro que no. Pero ya le habían dicho que dejara de comer esas extremas raciones de papas con chile, soltó una risa al recuerdo, volvió atacar erizando la piel de quien se encontraba abajo, su cuello era largo, poseía un aroma único que después de esa noche, no olvidaría jamás.

Tal vez su prima y amigo se preguntarían en donde estaba, tal vez estaban en sus propios asuntos ya que su celular no había sonado en todo ese tiempo, o por lo menos, no lo había escuchado. Metió las manos entre su ropa, ese cuerpo estaba ardiendo, lo sentía bajo sus dedos, lo bien formado que estaba cada centímetro de su piel, era suave pero también fuerte. Sintiendo sus músculos, su marcada cintura la cual delineo y grabo en su mente, sus gemidos salían de su boca, que aunque no eran sonoros podía oír la completa satisfacción de ellos. Se aferraba a sus hombros, pero aun así, mostrando igual su deseo, no desistía, luchaba por tener el control de la situación tratando de girar, pero su ingesta de alcohol había sido mayor que la de él, podía notarlo en esos movimientos torpes. Mas en sus piernas, intentaba empujarlo pero lo único que logro es que tuviera posición entre ellas, dejándolo en una posición de desventaja, sonrió por la queja.

Beso y mordió su pecho por sobre la ropa, mientras sus manos rozaban su piel por debajo de esta, escuchaba como intentaba en este momento callar, apretando los dientes o abriendo la boca sin emitir sonido, sí que era sensible, dejo escapar su aliento calentando la tela en algunas zonas, y subió la apuesta. Al notar un montículo pequeño sobre esta, saco la lengua mojando la tela haciendo un espasmo involuntario sobre su pareja, arqueando su espalda ente esa sensación, con su mano busco el otro montículo y una vez hallado lo acaricio asiendo nuevamente esa reacción.

Miro a su rostro mientras continuaba con esas acciones, notaba con sus esfuerzos vanos su resistencia, su cabello corto se removía en la almohada mientras estiraba su cuello, su largo cuello y hundía su cabeza en esa almohada. Y con una serie de besos ascendiendo de su pecho tardando un poco más en la longitud del cuello al cual sumo lamidas llego a su boca, que invadió nuevamente a pesar de haber sido conquistada.

Y lo admitiría mil veces, esa fiesta había sido la mejor de todas, y estaba decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias de sus actos. Pero todo se esfumó al escuchar un portazo y sentir el piso a su espaldas.

Se sobo el golpe maldiciendo en los aires, se levantó dispuesto a enfrentar el agresor, pero nuevamente fue tirado al piso, ya que le habían golpeado en el estomago **_ maldito cretino_ **escucho de la boca de ese sujeto. Levanto la vista era un chico rubio se veía bastante molesto.

Se escucho una risa en la habitación, ambos miraron a la cama, su acompañante se encontraba haciendo figuras en el aire mientras balbuceaba cosas, el chico rubio se acerco a él, tomándolo del rostro **_ _sí que estas mal…__**susurro, lo levantó dejando que se apoyara en él, no podía mantenerse de pie por su situación.

El otro chico un poco más repuesto se levantó, aun teniendo su brazo en el estómago **_ qué diablos…_**

**__ALEJATE, _****_ni se te ocurra acercártele de nuevo__** la mirada azulo del chico se clavaba en el, vaya no sabía que tenía a un guardaespaldas siguiéndolo, en todo caso, no lo había visto en la fiesta antes. Comenzó a reírse, tal vez era el alcohol, o la situación que se formaba en su cabeza, no pensaba coherentemente, lo único cierto que tenia era, que le había arruinado la noche.

El chico rubio salió de la habitación con su acompañante, eso no debió de haber ocurrido, no pensó que perdería de esa forma el control, después de lo sucedido con esa chica. Bajo las escaleras torpemente casi cayendo, y la gente alrededor bailando y tomando no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Una vez afuera ya no obtuvo ayuda de ese cuerpo que sintió más pesado, lo cargo como si se tratara de un costal y lo subió al auto. Recostó el asiento dejando que durmiera mejor, aunque claro, no había lugar en donde no pudiera dormir. Encendiéndolo de inmediato y arrancando al ver que ese chico salía de la casa en su dirección, estaba tonto o qué?

Mientras tanto la mirada verde del muchacho veía el cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad, ese auto que se llevaba a su acompañante. Maldijo en voz alta, tomando el cabello, unos minutos más tarde se le unieron su prima y amigo los cuales se habían preocupado al verlo salir corriendo de la fiesta.

**_¿Que paso?_** pregunto su amigo mirando en la dirección del camino, el chico lo miro sin decir nada, pero su prima tomo su rostro.

**_ tomaste?, tu no lo haces… te golpearon?_ **pudo notar un moretón en su mejilla, vaya no solo lo había empujado, no se había dado cuenta de ese golpe en el rostro, el chico se giro haciendo que lo soltara **_oye no me ignores…_**

**_ no es nada…_** el novio de su prima se acerco sonriendo tomándolo del rostro, apreciando el moretón.

**_ vaya Tennyson, en que lio te metiste?_** el chico le dio un manotazo que solo causo mas gusto en Kevin.

**_ estaba bien, solo un imbécil arruinó todo…_** cuando había dejado de reírse en la cara del chico rubio noto que se había ido. Nadie llegaba, lo interrumpía, golpeaba y se iba sin más. No había obligado a nadie hacer nada, la pasaban muy bien, demasiado bien. Volvió a entrar en la fiesta, subiendo a la habitación recogiendo sus cosas, y entre ellas vio la chaqueta de _él._

La tomo revisándola, ya había tocado suficiente de él como para pensar que invadía la privacidad al revisar los bolsillos de su chaqueta, no encontró nada interesante, hasta que reviso por dentro de esta, un permiso de manejo, era motociclista. La tomo en sus manos revisándolo, miro la foto con detenimiento.

Estaba sonriendo, supuso que era por la adquisición de esa tarjeta, siguió mirando, leyendo el nombre, y por un momento recordó que no se habían presentado, una sonrisa amplia se asomo en sus labios, nunca en la vida había hecho tal cosa, pero ahí habían estado, a punto de…

**_ ben, es hora de irnos…_** estaba su prima en la puerta esperando a que la siguiera, el chico solo asintió, llevando consigo la chaqueta.

* * *

_Presentandoles una historia de un AU, desde que ci el crossover, recientemente, de estas series me parecio que tenia muy buen material, si bien cambie las personalidades de los personajes, mi pretexto es que no son adolecentes ya, si no que iniciaran una nueva vida... mucho misterio en las primeras parte no, bueno. diganme que piensan... soy inexperta en estas series asi que, no sean tan rudo_

_Paz_


	2. ¿Quien es Ricardo Salazar?

El sonido de su despertador lo taladraba, saco la mano de entre las cobijas buscando el aparato a ciegas, tirando las cosas que se encontraban en ese buro, una lámpara, seguramente el cargador del celular, un libro… era extraño el no leía en las noches. En poco tiempo encontró al endemoniado aparato intentando a pagarlo, al no encontrar el botón lo lanzo estrellándolo en la pared, de una u otra forma dejaría de hacer se odiosos ruido, volvió a revolverse en las cobijas suspirando, pero nuevamente su sueño fue interrumpido por un malestar horrible, una jaqueca inmensa, y una sensación de mareo que lo hiso levantarse e ir al baño para regresar lo que… fuera que ingirió anoche.

**_ buenos días_ **escucho detrás de el, el muchacho solo saludo con la mano mientras mantenía la cabeza cerca del escusado. Su compañero suspiro, llego a las cortinas y las abrió de golpe, en ese momento, el chico estaba saliendo del baño, la luz lo cegó, acaso estaban enfrente de un farol o que.

**_ cierra esas cortinas_** exigió mientras se metía a las cobijas nuevamente **_me siento horrible_**

**_ Eso se llama resaca… y suerte que eso era solo lo que te recibió esta mañana_** camino al otro extremo de la habitación y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar esos furiosos rayos de luz, el chico en la cama se removió, solo quería dormirse, no aguantaba la cabeza **_ ya levántate_** intento quitarle las cobijas, pero el chico se aferraba a ellas.

**_ ya déjame en paz, además que tiene es fin de semana, y sal de mi…_** miro alrededor **_... ¿tu habitación?_ **soltó las cobijas logrando que su amigo callera cómicamente a sus espaldas. **_ ¿porque estoy en tu habitación?_** el chico rubio se levantó enrollando las sabanas

_ Porque, circe eligió a Walter* después de darte banas esperanzas, tomaste tu moto. Te perdiste dos dias, y te voy encontrando en una fiesta, con sujetos extraños a tres ciudades de aquí!_ los ojos ámbar miraban los azulosos de su amigo sorprendido, pero fue cuando recordó el cómo esa chica le había roto el corazón, desvió la mirada, el rubio suspiro, calmándose sentándose en la cama a un lado de él. _ mira, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con ella, pero no era para que reaccionaras así… eres pésimo bebiendo, suerte que es resaca nada mas…_ le extendió unas pastillas y un vaso de agua _ tu hermano estará aquí pronto, recomiendo que te tomes una ducha…_

**_ Cesar, lejos de su trabajo? Imposible…_** tomo las pastillas, esperando su efecto cerrando los ojos, mientras tanto, su amigo lo miraba, estaba preocupado por su estado emocional y mental, desde que lo conociera hace unos 4 años pudo enterarse de varias cosas… sus padres fallecieron en un accidente del cual había salido con vida por pura suerte, pero ese accidente le había perjudicado su memoria… perdiendo recuerdos si se encontraba demasiado estresado y por lo que sabía ya había ocurrido, cuando aún era un niño, había tenido mucha suerte que había sido encontrado por cierto agente de la policía. Necesitaba de cuidados, vigilarlo constantemente y había sido difícil al principio pero, después de pasar situaciones juntos, nunca lo dejaría a su suerte, jamás se atrevería a dejarlo solo **_ ¿dónde quedo mi moto?_ **el rubio sonrió, levantándose yendo hacia la puerta.

**_ lo olvidaste?_** le dijo burlonescamente, lo cual solo recibió un almohadazo en la cara **_ no seas sensible _rex_, te espero abajo, mi madre nos dejo el desayuno preparado_** cerró la puerta para que se alistara su amigo, este se levantó de la cama estirándose, ya se sentía mejor. Entro en la ducha dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo, era relajante. Por unos momentos quiso recordar lo que había sucedido después de que Circe lo rechazara, intento concentrarse, no había nada… suspiro, cerrando la llave… salió con una toalla enredada en su cadera, mientras que con una más pequeña secaba su cabello, se acerco al lavamanos mientras tomaba su cepillo dental, si, la casa de su amigo era como su segundo hogar, es mas tenia ropa de él ahí. Quito el vapor del espejo mientras se cepillaba, y vio algo extraño en él… en su cuello, estaba… rojo, varias marcas rojas, que no se notarían por su piel pero… ¿había ligado con alguien? y no lo recordaba **_maldita memoria_ **dio un golpe a su cabeza, no muy fuerte, como es que había estado con otra persona "fajando", dejo escapar un gruñido.

¿Cómo se había permitido eso? Decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Al regresar en la habitación tomo ropa que se encontraba en una cajonera destinada para él, se cambió y busco su chaqueta, miro por todo el cuarto, no la halló.

Noah escucho bajar a su amigo, el cual no tardo en ingresar a la cocina **_ mejor?_**

**__no…__**el rubio lo miro extrañado **_ sabes donde está mi chaqueta?_ **el rubio hiso memoria, y supuso donde se encontraría exactamente, pudo su cara molesta.

**_ si… te llevare después de desayunar, después de todo, tu moto esta igual allá…_** el moreno lo miro, al parecer había sido una noche movida, se rasco el cuello por un momento antes de preguntarle nuevamente **_…Y sabes tambien quien me hiso esto?_ **señalo su cuello, mostrándole las marcas. Noah las miro, luego a el.

**__y que si lo se… que harás?_**** _ **el moreno tomo asiento.

**_ pedirte que no me lo digas… no puedo creer que… haya hecho una estupidez mientras…_**

El rubio poso una mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo y con una sonrisa le dijo que no pensara en eso, chicos como ellos llegaban hacer cosas locas, y nada de eso debería de hacerlo sentir culpable, sobre todo cuando no había culpa. Pasaron la mañana comiendo, después salieron en busca de la motocicleta del moreno, su hermano había tardado más de su hora de llegada, y si realmente deseaba verlo lo esperaría hasta cuando él debiera llegar.

Ben se encontraba reposando de lo lindo en una casa la cual no era la suya, había regresado al lugar de la fiesta, peguntándole si conocía al chico de la credencial que tenía. El otro negó conocerlo, es mas se había salido de sus manos la fiesta y estaba pagando las consecuencias, ben se ofreció en ayudarle, sabía que debían de regresar por sus cosas ya fuera el rubio la cual le haría pagar o el ardiente chico latino que le había hecho pasar una muy buena velada.

Y lo pensó durante la noche, si hubieran seguido interrumpidos, se hubieran retirado sin decir mas o tal vez, en una forma extraña había encontrado a alguien para él, recordaba como se habían conocido, incluso detalles como que solo había entrado a la fiesta sin invitación, y que era la primera vez que bebía, una competencia de bebidas donde de ser diez personajes solo quedaron dos, una serie de retos estúpidos y… la habitación. Las fiestas de los universitarios eran bastante locas. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido de un carro estacionándose cerca, se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el dueño de la casa se adelanto dejándolo a mitad del camino.

Y ahí en la entrada estaba el rubio que lo había arruinado todo, con una tonta cara sonriente **_ hola, disculpa, ayer hubo una fiesta y un amigo dejo sus cosas puedo…_**

**_claro pasa…‑ **dijo sin más el dueño de la casa no quería tener recuerdos de esa noche que para él fue un infierno. Agradeció al sujeto pero al pasar topo con la figura del cretino de anoche el cual tenía puesta la chaqueta roja de su amigo.

**_ QUITATE ESO!_** exigió gritándole, por su lado el castaño sonrió complacido por a acción de ese rubio.

**_ oblígame…**_ no buscaba pelea, pero nadie le decia que hacer a Ben Tennyson.

Afuera de la casa rex se encontraba montado en su motocicleta, ¿cómo había sido posible que la dejara ahí? Revisaba que estuviera en perfecto estado y que no le hubieran faltado piezas, que para su sorpresa estaba completa, encendió la moto, suerte para el que las llaves las había guardado en sus pantalones y no en la chaqueta, de lo contrario la había perdido definitivamente. Miro a la casa, Noah ya se había tardado.

* * *

chaoo


	3. Soy Ben Tennyson

SOY BEN TENNSON

_Todo daba vueltas y no era el hecho del nivel alcohólico en sus venas, era una casa ajena, un cuarto ajeno, una cama ajena, y un cuerpo ajeno, que se había entendido bastante con él. Intentaba quitarle su ropa siendo la tarea difícil ya que el chico no cooperaba del todo, pero el juego previo era lo mejor. Lo besaba con gran pación impidiendo que rompiera el contacto sujetando con una mano su rostro mientras bajaba acariciando y tocado en el proceso._

_El moreno se quejaba, sacando una risa en el trigueño quien sin dar tregua ataco su cuello logrando sacar gemidos de él. Las manos del latino se enredaron en su cuello cambiando de posición dejando a ben en la cama y Rex encima de él, sonriéndole, complacido por lo que ocurría. Comenzó a moverse lentamente de forma ondulatoria levantando su playera, mostrando su marcado abdomen._

_Ben no se contuvo en tocarlo lo sujetaba de la cintura para continuar con el movimiento sintiendo que culminaría pronto. Aumento la velocidad ante la sorpresa de su amante inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando las manos en la almohada de ben quien mantenía la mirada en él, memorizando cada expresión de su rostro. Pudo sentir esa sensación tanto conocía, bajaba de su columna hasta su entrepierna, liberándose por completo. Respirando agitadamente miro al chico quien tenía una expresión de placer, se agacho lentamente, ben cerro los ojos esperando ese beso que se había prolongado su llegada, además de tener una sensación extraña, y un rayo de luz en sus ojos los cuales abrió lentamente, encontrándose solo en la cama de… su habitación?_

Bajo los brazos los cuales se habían quedado en la posición de agarrar al otro chico **_un sueño?_** se sentó sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, dándose un masaje. Miro alrededor tratando de recordar como había llegado, cosa que no fue difícil, había ido a una fiesta, bailo con algunas chicas, vio que wen y kevin se alejaban a un lugar a hablar con algunos chicos bebiendo cerveza, al parecer eran sus amigos.

Miro a un lado encontrándose con una chaqueta roja, _de aquel chico…_

+++ FLASH BACK+++

Era la una muy buena fiesta, Kevin siempre tenía razón en esas cosas, pero eso no apartaba sus pensamientos de Juli, se habia quedado por un momento pensando mientras los chicos a su alrededor se iban, cuando regreso al a realidad se encontró solo, tomo un bazo y bebió un poco terminando el contenido, se levantó y caminó hacia el barril para tomar mas. Lleno el vaso y se giro chocando con una persona que pasaba tirando algo de su bebída en el.

_** fíjate…_** comenzó a discutir el castaño encarando el chico frente a el.

**_ oye es mi chaqueta favorita…_** se quejó el otro intentando secar la cerveza, ben no le había apartado la vista ni un instante, parecía haberse congelado **_ ¿no me escuchaste?, te digo que me pases un pañuelo o algo_ **trono los dedos delante de ben el cual reaccionó un poco torpe, miro alrededor viendo la cocina.

Lo tomo del brazo yendo a la cocina, buscando en los cajones algún trapo o algo con que secar la cerveza, el chico detrás de él había optado por quitarse su chaqueta, no quería que también su playera se arruinara. Ben se giró extendiéndole el trapo el cual tomo agradecido

**_ tu no eres de por aquí verdad?_ **pregunto expectante, si fuera de otra forma lo reconocería, era genial recordando caras, y ese chico definitivamente nunca antes lo había visto, el otro sonrió divertido, mirando hacia enfrente.

**_ no, solo pasaba y vi una gran fiesta y entre, eso es todo_** alzó los hombros retándole importancia bebiendo un poco del vaso de ben.

**_ te colaste, jajaja_** comenzó a reír fuerte, que pantalones tenía el chico, de llegar sin invitación, el moreno le miro sonriéndose. Platicaron de varias cosas sin percatarse del tiempo, se habian entendido bastante bien. llegaron a un punto de la conversación algo personal de ellos.

**_ así que me corto, diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ella, puedes creer que me haya hecho eso?_** preguntaba ben a su nuevo amigo, el cual analizaba la situación.

**_ yo le doy la razón…_** ben lo miro indiganado **_ cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron una cita?_** ben hiso memoria, habia pasado mucho desde la ultima.

**_ tienes razón y ella, creo que fue senzato que terminara conmigo…_** entristecio a lo cual el moreno se percato.

**_ por lo menos tuviste novia…_**

**_novias_ ** corrigió el trigueño, su acompañante lo miro un momento, sacándole una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de estar deprimido podía hacer bromas.

**_ novias, yo espere tanto a una chica que al final prefirió a otro chico_** recordó amargamente aquel suceso de circe y Walter, jamas vio que ellos tenían algo.

**_ de que hablas, quien en su sano juicio te dejaría?_** el moreno lo miro abriendo los ojos, con un gran ¿QUE? en la cara **_ m-mírate eres alto, cuerpo atlético, hermoso rostro y perfecto bronceado, sumando que eres agradable_** ben cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose inmediatamente mirando a otro lado, su amigo quedo en silencio por un momento, aquel silencio incomodo el cual ben deseara que se lo tragara la tierra. Una fuerte riza remplazo el silencio, ben voltio mirando al chico quien sujetaba el estómago por la riza. Una vez que pudo calmarse, lo sujeto del hombro.

**_gracias, no tienes idea del ego que me has inflado…_ **respiro hondo **_ debes sentirte demasiado incomodo por eso verdad?_** ben no pudo estar mas rojo de lo que estaba, además de haber dicho tales cosas había sido descubierto de su vergüenza. **  
**

pasaron algunas cosas entre ellos, al igual que algunos chicos de la fiesta les propusieron un juego de bebidas, aceptando el reto, aquellos juegos en los cuales bebías dabas vueltas con un palo en la cabeza y corrías a la meta, ben sintió su limite a tres intentos, pero el moreno se veía mas competitivo y resistió mas, aquellos chicos festivos estaban fascinados con el moreno, y quisieron experimentar hasta donde llegaría su limite, invitándolo a unirse a una fiesta "privada", ben de inmediato tomo el antebrazo del moreno. interponiéndose entre ellos no se lo llevarían a ningún lado.

uno de aquellos chicos estaba dispuesto en ponerlo en su lugar pero al ver por detrás del trigueño pudo ver que un chico de gran tamaño y bastante corpulento les veía fijamente con los brazos cruzados, desistió, se trataba de Kevin Levin, y no tenia buena reputación de ser paciente, seguramente conocía al enano, tomo de los hombros a los otros dos y se retiraron. Ben se giro aliviado, no había pensado que el enfrentarles de esa forma los ahullentaria.

**_que suerte tienes de que... ¿donde estas?!_** el chico había desaparecido, recorrió la casa, preguntando por el, nadie el daba razón, y no fue hasta verlo fuera de la caza tambaleante hacia una motocicleta. salio rápidamente deteniéndolo **_donde crees que vas_** se puso frente a el teniéndolo el pecho. el moreno lo miro.

**_que hora es?_** ben parpadeo viendo su su reloj, pasaban de la una de la mañana

**_ bastante tarde_ **el moreno quito si mano retomando el camino. Las luces le daban vueltas se sentía bastante mareado.

**_ tengo que irme… _** ben tomo su brazo pasándolo por sobre sus hombros y agarrándolo de la cintura pra dar media vuelta y ingresarlo al interior de la casa, tomándolo del hombro.

**_ estas loco, no te iras en ese estado_** pasando la puerta, intento sentarlo en el sofa pero en ese instante corrio hacia la salida, ben fue detrás de el, pero a pesar de no verse tan mal como el otro chico, no estaba en sus diez sentidos, callo sobre el. El moreno quedo de cara al suelo muy lejos de la puerta.

El dueño de la casa corrió hacia ellos, intentando separarlos **_ nada de pelea en mi casa_** exigió al jalar a ben lejos del otro chico.

**_ no peleamos, el quiere irse, pero esta tomado mas de la cuenta_ **el sujeto miro al otro chico quien se reía se había volteado boca arriba.

**_ bien, llévalo arriba, ahí estará bien_ **ben asintió y tomo al moreno de su brazo pasándolo sobre sus hombros levantándolo, subieron con gran dificultad las escaleras, mientras decía incoherencias el moreno. Una vez que estuvieron en la planta alta, lejos de las luces y la música pudo escuchar mejor a su acompañante.

**_ ****estaré en problemas, lo se… él, seguramente está buscándome**_ ben lo tomo del rostro, estaba quedándose dormido.

**_ oye, no te duermas…_** lo sacudió un poco, despertando al moreno, quien miro alrededor.

**_ donde estamos?_**

**_ arriba, esperaremos a que estés mejor…_** el chico se levantó caminando hacia las escaleras, ben lo tomo del brazo, ocasionando que el chico se moviera con brusquedad casi cayendo, así que ben jalo mas fuerte abrazándolo por la cintura llevándolo adentro de una habitación. Entre el forcejeo el moreno comenzó a reírse dejando caer su peso contra la pared, ben aun lo sostenía por la cintura que era la razón por la cual no había caído. Estaban frente a frente.

**_ ****tus ojos son verdes…_** dijo curioso mientras se acercaba a verlo mejor, ben sintió un escalofrió a ver que solo unos escasos centímetros los separaban, y sentir el cálido aliento salir de su boca a la suya. **_ ****no lo haba notado… _** ladeo su rostro sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeraldas, los cuales le había gustado mucho.

En un segundo todo dejo de tener sentido, fue invadido por una sensación nueva y sorpresiva que solo se entregó a ella sin pensarlo, cerro los ojos, sintiendo que robaban su aliento. La invasión había sido extraña.

Ben no pudo contenerse, su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, desapareciendo la distancia entre los dos, robando un beso el cual no fue rechazado, subió los brazos al rededor de su pecho acercándolo mas, desertando así un sentimiento él, incrementandoce al mismo tiempo que el beso se tornaba mas intenso, logrando invadir y conquistar aquella deliciosa cavidad seduciendo aquella lengua que comenzó a bailar con la suya.

Se sintió mareado, excitado y deseoso de continuar, se restregó contra el en un movimiento involuntario, haciendo que avanzara hacia atrás abriéndose paso en ese oscuro pasaje, empujando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, hasta llegar a caer en una superficie blanda.

++++FIN FLASH BACK+++

Una gran sonrisa abarco su rostro, había recordado todo, sus acciones, sus pensamientos, sus sensaciones, sua roma que inundo en el recuerdo su nariz entonces todo termino horriblemente al recordar el golpe, e instintivamente froto su estómago, no había sido fuerte, pero lo dejo sin aire dándole la oportunidad a ese chico de llevárselo.

Se levantó de la cama manteniendo esos pensamientos, el no era gay, amaba a las chicas y ellas lo amaban a él y ciertamente Kevin lo envidiaba, pero ese chico, algo en su interior se activó en cuanto lo había visto, una sensación que invadía su estómago y lo emocionaba. Tomo la chaqueta sacando el permiso, mirando la fotografía. Tenía que encontrarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el castaño, fue una suerte el haber salido de ahí, sin daño alguno y aclarando las cosas, y sabia que nunca en la vida volverían a verlo, cuales eran las probabilidades de eso?. Miro al moreno no había preguntando de su actitud de aquel día, tal vez no lo había visto tan importante o no quería arruinar su tan ansiada independencia que tanto le había costado, y estaba demás decir el cuando regresaron a su casa y se encontraron con el hermano mayor de Rex que estaba furioso con el chico habían discutido pero nada tan grave como para evitar su ingreso a la universidad que bien había aprovechado la oportunidad para negarsela, nunca sabría el como se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya.

Retomando lo que sucedía en ese instante, el había sido quien conducía el camión de mudanza del moreno, había rentado un pequeño apartamento cerca del edificio de la universidad, y aunque había sido su elección su hermano, cesar había movido los hilos detrás de el para que estuviera en una zona protegida, cerca del hogar de un detective que estaría al pendiente de el, y no estaba exagerando las cosas, sonrió un poco disimulado.

**Es aquí **indico el moreno alegre entrando en una avenida estrecha, seguramente seria un problema al sacar el camión.

**Sabes que el departamento que ya tienes es mucho mejor… ** el lugar donde estaría era un edificio algo viejo, y en lo que pensó en un inicio rex seria sensacional se percato que en ese edificio vivía gente mayor.

**Debe estar bromeando, esta zona es de estudiantes **miro el folleto, tratando de buscar aluna explicación, el rubio se limito a bajarse y abrir la puerta trasera **esto será horrible, no hay ni un alma a la redonda **en ese instante salieron una pareja de ancianos mirándolo severamente, rex saludo sonriendoles. Se giro con noah enojado, el chico subió los hombros.

**Tu lo elegiste, descuida, estoy a hora y media de aquí, puedes ir a verme… **le sonrió amplia mente, Rex lo miro fastidiado.

**El objetivo no era ese, quería yo hacer cosas se supone debería hacer cosas de mi edad, no jugar bingo con ancianos **dijo mirando algunos locales, al parecer era una zona de gente jubilada, era una muy mala broma. Se resignó y tomo cajas subiendo las escaleras, ya había pagado por adelantado y no se retractaría frente de su hermano. Llegaron al ultimo piso, por lo menos el lugar era de los mejores que se encontraría, ya que al abrirla era bastante amplia, y tenia acceso al tejado, sonrió, no la pasaría tan mal después de todo. Se mantuvieron ocupados yendo y subiendo sus cosas. Noah se percato que faltaba una caja y bajo por ella. En ese instante un señor de avanzada edad toco su hombro.

**Disculpa hijo, no quiero molestarte ero estas obstruyendo la entrada a mi garaje **el rubio parpadeo al mirar que estaba estacionado en zona prohibida, se disculpo y de inmediato moviendo la camioneta **eres nuevo inquilino, o ayudas a tu abuelo a muarse **noah solto una risa.

**No, estoy ayudando a un amigo a mudarse pero… nunca vio la zona antes de hacer el trato **contuvo la risa **la buena parte es que no se meterá en problemas **el anciano abrió un poco los ojos después le sonrió.

**Bueno, creo que podrá adaptarse bien, no somos tan aburridos como ustedes jóvenes piensan, además…** miro dentro de su camión intentando encontrar a su nieto, no estaba ahí ** los amigos pueden encontrarse donde menos lo esperan. Esta en el último piso verdad? **Noah tenía ya en ese entonces la caja faltante de rex la cual estaba marcada con frágil. Asintio al anciano extrañandole la pregunta.

* * *

Rex estaba sacando sus libros y ropa de las cajas para acomodarlas en los muebles, tendría que realizar otro viaje para poder traer su cama y otras cajas mas, tocaron a la puerta se levanto sonriendo

**Que paso noah porque tan formal**… dejo pasar al chico que le comento del anciano que hacia momentos había conocido, le parecía algo misterioso, también vivía en el edificio, rex no se emociono por saber la existencia de uno mas en el edificio, creía que le absorberian su vitalidad suspirando acongojado, la puerta sono otra vez y el moreno la atendio.

Se sorpendio al ver aun castaño recargado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados sonriendoloe ampliamente **hola, veo que es dia de mudanza, solo quiero darte la bienvenida, Soy Ben Tennyson tu vecino de enfrente** rex lo miro divertido, volteando a ver al rubio que para ese entonces había soltado la caja estrellando en el pizo escuchando crujir su interior. Ven lo miraba con esos ojos de superioridad habia encontrado al moreno pese a las advertencias que le había hecho.

El rubio estaba que herbia de ira, entre todas las probabilidades estaba ahí parado aun lado de Rex ese e insufrible hijo de…

* * *

_oh si en el sig cap pondré el enfrentamiento que tuvieron noah y ben jejejeje_


End file.
